Ice Make Fire?
by Hana-Lis
Summary: Talvez vc devesse ser mais... Direta? Ponha fogo no nosso homem-de-gelo! Sabe, às vezes nós mulheres temos de ser verdadeiras feras para conseguirmos pegar nossa presa. Os homens tendem a fugir como gazelas assustadas. Agarre o Gray antes que ele fuja!


_**Nota**__**: Fairy Tail pertence a Hiro Mashima e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**_

* * *

Gente, minha primeira fanfic de Fairy Tail! Portanto, não me atirem pedras, ok? XD

* * *

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

**Ice Make... Fire?**

"_Talvez você devesse ser mais... Direta? Gray-sama pode estar não conseguindo entender você. E bem, se tratando de um homem-de-gelo, talvez você devesse ser mais... Agressiva? Enérgica, quanto aos seus reais sentimentos por ele."_

Juvia-san estava sentada no bar quando Mirajane-sama, aquela mulher linda que sai nas capas da revista Semanal de Magia, _Sorcerer_, tão diferente de Juvia, lhe deu esse conselho. Juvia havia lhe pedido apenas um copo d'água e ainda sim, a gentil garçonete da Fairy Tail lhe havia dado a atenção que ninguém mais lhe dava. Juvia nem ao menos conhece direito Mirajane-sama, mas ela lhe ajudou muito. Ela parece conhecer Juvia melhor do que Juvia podia imaginar. _Como é que ela percebeu os sentimentos de Juvia por Gray-sama?_ Juvia tenta ser o mais discreta possível. Talvez a rivalidade entre Juvia e Lucy já tenha se tornado do conhecimento de todos. Talvez Lucy tenha pedido conselhos sobre Gray-sama a Mirajane-sama. E Mirajane-sama? _Mirajane-sama prefere Juvia!_ Mirajane-sama deve ter percebido que a única mulher capaz de completar Gray-sama é Juvia. Água e gelo? Está escrito nas estrelas que Gray-sama e Juvia são almas gêmeas, simplesmente feitos um pro outro. Será que Lucy não consegue perceber isso?

Por isso, Juvia decidiu voltar e pedir mais conselhos a Mirajane-sama. Acho que Juvia não conseguiu entender direito o que Mirajane-sama lhe disse.

* * *

-Ei, _Mira-chan?_ Que tal amanhã a noite, hã? É sábado e... Bem, você prometeu que saíria comigo esse fim de semana, lembra?

Mirajane suspirou e continuou a guardar os copos na prateleira. Aquele _topetudo_ era mesmo insistente, não? _E era casado!_ Quantas vezes teria de repetir: _não, obrigada!_ _?_

-Bem, aquela ali não é a sua esposa? –a garçonete se voltou num sorriso apontando para a porta da taverna e o resultado foi o esperado.

O topetudo-metido-a-galanteador se engasgou com a cerveja que tomava e consequentemente molhou toda a camisa. Na opinião de Mirajane, aquela camisa com estampa havaiana verde limão era tão extravagante quanto seu famoso topete estilo astro do Rock.

-O que? Onde? Eu... _Eu preciso ir embora._ Depois nos falamos, Mira-chan! –o topetudo-metido-a-galanteador saiu aos tropeços porta à fora.

Mirajane supirou aliviada. Ser gentil quando alguém insiste em algo que você definitivamente não quer, realmente é um tanto quanto maçante e difícil de suportar. Elfeman lhe dissera que podia _"dar um jeito"_ no galante topetudo, mas Mirajane achou melhor cuidar disso ela mesma. Elfeman era um tanto quanto..._ intenso_ na hora de resolver os problemas e isso sempre envolvia punhos cerrados, narizes, costelas e mesas quebradas. A guilda havia acabado de ser reformada. De novo. Era melhor não quebrar mais nada por enquanto e evitar a ira do mestre Makarov.

_-Ok!_ Ora de ir pra casa e descançar.

Mirajane sorriu consigo mesma ao finalmente se despedir do último e insistente cliente na taverna. Em plena sexta a noite, nada melhor do que um bom e merecido descanço, não é? Sábado estaria lotado e iria cantar como era de costume. Tinha de descançar e se preparar para o show, fazia tempo desde a última vez que fizera um.

_**-Ei, Mirajane-sama?**_

_-AHHH! _

Mirajane gritou levando ambas as mãos ao coração e então se voltou para trás. Era a conhecida _mulher-chuva_ e ex-integrante da Phantom Lord, Juvia. Seu jeito misterioso e soturno de se aproximar ainda a assustava, na verdadde, assustava a quase todos na guilda.

-Você me assustou, Juvia-san; sorriu-lhe a garçonete. –Em que posso lhe ajudar? O bar já está fechando, mas...

_-Não!_ –a mulher levantou ambas as mãos acenando para que a garçonete a esperasse terminar de falar. –Juvia-san não pretende prendê-la na taverna após o seu expediente. Juvia-san quer... Bem, Juvia-san quer...

-Quer? Juvia-san quer? –Mirajane encorajou a nova colega de guilda a continuar, mas ela estranhamente enrubesceu e baixou a cabeça.

-Bem, Juvia-san acha que não entendeu muito bem o que Mirajane-sama quis lhe dizer aquele dia, é isso; a mulher-chuva enfim despejou o que tinha pra falar e Mirajane sorriu.

Então era isso? Mirajane se recordou da conversa que haviam tido há alguns dias. Na verdade, não fora bem uma conversa, afinal havia apenas a aconselhado e sem permissão, mas se lembrava claramente da expressão triste no rosto de Juvia depois de ver Gray sair da taverna sem se despedir e não havia resistido. Todos na guilda bem sabiam da queda de Juvia por Gray, tombo, mas aparentemente o mesmo não sabia, ou percebia. Mirajane simplesmente não resistiu bancar o cupido. Tinha de confessar, tinha essa mania há um bom tempo, tavez fosse de tanto ver garotas sofrendo por Loki e se esquecendo de olhar para os lados. Era conhecida por perceber o que os outros não percebiam e com isso havia se tornado uma espécie de _conselheira amorosa._ As pessoas tinham o costume de ver aquele, ou aquela atrás do balcão e com uma dose de álcool nas mãos como terapêutas. Mas o caso era que Gray era um mago do gelo e na maioria das vezes era igualmente frio e incapaz de perceber pequenas coisas, por isso resolvera ajudar. Talvez Juvia estivesse indo pelo lado errado.

-Juvia-san, quer conversar, é isso?

Juvia assentiu.

-Sim. Se isso não for te incomodar é claro e; Juvia começou a titubear sem jeito, havia pensado e repensado se devia ou não ir até Mirajane e agora que estava ali sentia-se estranha. Talvez não tivesse sido uma boa ideia, afinal, não eram melhores amigas ou coisa assim. –Juvia-san sabe que Mirajane-sama é uma mulher ocupada e, bem... _Talvez seja melhor Juvia ir embora!_

-Espera; Mirajane segurou a colega pelo braço, ela já estava a ponto de rumar até a porta. Juvia lhe pareceu surpresa. –Gostaria de ir até a minha casa? Após a reconstrução da guilda eu acabei me mudando para um pequeno apartamento, perto de onde a Lucy mora e...

_-L-U-C-Y..._

Juvia estranhamente pareceu rosnar a simples mensão do nome da maga dos espíritos estrelares. Até hoje Mirajane não entendia o porque dessa rivalidade e aversão. Lucy era uma boa pessoa. Juvia também, ainda que tivesse aquele jeito estranho de falar e de se vestir.

-Bem; continuou Mirajane ignorando aquele olhar gelado e fixo no piso. _Pobre piso!_ –Então, como disse, meu apartamento não fica longe daqui, podemos ir até lá e conversarmos. Preciso de um bom banho e uma boa comida, antes de qualquer coisa.

Juvia se voltou num sorriso radiante, tão largo quanto ao de Happy diante de peixe fresco. Mirajane se assustou com aquela brusca mudança de humor, mas nada disse. Estava começando a se acostumar com as repentinas mudanças de humor da mais nova companheira de guilda.

-Mirajane-sama? Juvia-san sabe cozinhar, na verdade, ela tem treinado muito ultimamente e... Posso cozinhar algo pra você enquanto toma o seu banho, o que acha? –a mulher-chuva lhe sugeriu esperançosa, como se intimamente já esperasse por um não.

-Eu acho ótimo! –Mirajane sorriu sincera surpreendendo a colega. –Banho tomado, boa comida e uma pequena reunião só pra garotas? Acho que essa é uma ótima forma de fechar uma sexta a noite! Vamos?

-Vamos!

* * *

-E então, Juvia-san é ou não é uma excelente cozinheira? Hã?

_-Excelente?_ –os olhos de Mirajane faiscaram ao se depararem com uma mesa farta, colorida e linda quando saiu do banho. Juvia havia lhe feito até mesmo bolinhos de arroz personalizados. Eles tinham a sua face, sorriso, até mesmo a franja, uma franja feita com uma folha de repolho cozida. –_Isso é uma obra de arte, Juvia-san!_

_-Arigato_, Mirajane-sama! Juvia agradece muito sua gentileza; a mulher-chuva se curvou envergonhada, mas feliz em ver seu trabalho reconhecido.

-Não é uma gentileza; Mirajane fez uma pausa enquanto degustava avidamente seu bolinho personalizado. –Isso aqui está uma verdadeira delícia!

-Juvia fica feliz que tenha gostado, pena que Gray-sama não...; Juvia se calou, como se tivesse dito algo errado. Mirajane terminou de engolir o seu bolinho e então se aproximou da colega sentada no chão.

-Juvia-san? Está aqui por causa do Gray, não é? Não tenha medo de tocar no nome dele, afinal, estamos só nós duas aqui, não é? –Juvia assentiu sem jeito e Mirajane continuou. –Vamos, me diga, o que é que tem te incomodado Juvia-san? Se eu puder te ajudar...

-É que; começou Juvia. –Acho que Juvia-san não entendeu direito o que lhe disse aquele dia. Sobre Gray-sama, e sobre como Juvia deveria agir para ser notada por ele.

-Bem; Mirajane ponderou pensativa. –O que eu quis te dizer aquele dia foi que talvez você esteja indo pelo lado errado, Juvia-san.

-Lado errado?

-Sim. Como te disse, Gray-sama é um tanto quanto frio, e não falo isso por ele ser um mago do gelo e sim por conta do seu passado que...

-Juvia sabe; a mulher-chuva cortou a garçonete. –Juvia sabe que Gray-sama teve os pais mortos por Deliora e que sua cidade foi destruída. Que sua mestra, Ur, também se foi por conta de Deliora e que por causa desse mesmo demônio Gray-sama e seu amigo de infância quase se mataram. Acho que seu nome é Leon. Ah e que Gray-sama gosta de limonada no verão e também que calça quarenta e três e...

-Vejo que está bem informada, Juvia-san; Mirajane sorriu divertida e Juvia enrubeceu até a raiz dos cabelos.

_-Gomen... _É que quando Juvia-san fala de Gray-sama, Juvia fica sem travas na língua; a mulher-chuva se retratou e o sorriso de Mirajane se alargou.

_-Yare, yare!_ –Mirajane acenou com ambas as mãos pedindo-lhe que parasse de se desculpar. –Sei bem como é, estar apaixonada. A gente fica boba, né? Decora tudo o que o outro gosta, se esforça para estar a altura de quem se ama e ainda sim é como se estivesse em falta de alguma forma. Nunca se esta satisfeita. Ah, mas me chame apenas de Mira, sim? Não é preciso toda essa formalidade, afinal, acho que já posso me considerar sua amiga, não é?

Juvia assentiu. A garçonete e sua expressão angelical haviam conquistado sua confiança.

-Mira-sama; Juvia ponderou, não sabia se deveria continuar, assim como não fora capaz de abandonar o _sama_. –Já esteve apaixonada também?

O sorriso nos lábios da garçonete perdeu um pouco do brilho.

-Quem nunca esteve, hã? Mas hoje estamos aqui para falar sobre você e Gray-sama, não é Juvia-san?

Mirajane voltou a sorrir, mas Juvia sabia que tinha entrado em uma zona fortificada e que aquele era o seu jeito gentil de dizer para sair. Juvia se permitiu um meio sorriso, já considerava Mirajane uma boa amiga e talvez um dia ela se abrisse consigo como fazia com ela agora.

-E então, Mira-sama, o que devo fazer? Ou melhor, o que tenho feito de errado e que pode estar desagradando Gray-sama?

-Bem, não é o que você tenha feito de errado e sim como você se comporta perto dele, entende? –Mirajane suspirou ao ver que mesmo atenta à suas palavras Juvia parecia não compreendê-las. –Como é que eu vou te explicar...

_Que talvez você devesse começar dando uma repaginada no visual?_ Um corte de cabelo mais moderno talvez? Falar de um jeito menos formal e estranho? Mirajane sabia que não podia dizer em voz alta nada daquilo.

-Bem, talvez você devesse ficar menos... ser menos...

-Menos? –Juvia interrompeu a linha da raciocínio da garçonete.

-Enfim, dar menos atenção a Gray-sama, entende? –completou Mirajane e viu claramente a confusão nos olhos de Juvia.

-Dar menos atenção a Gray-sama? _Juvia vive por Gray-sama!_ Como Juvia-san poderia ignorar Gray-sama? _Gray-sama é lindo!_ Gray-sama é gentil! Gray-sama é o príncipe encantado de Juvia; completou a mulher-chuva e seu rosto mais uma vez jazia rubro.

Mirajane suspirou.

-Quando digo dar menos atenção, não digo para que o ignore e sim para que dê espaço para que ele possa te ver, entende? Você vive atrás dele, mas ao mesmo tempo não deixa que ele te note.

-É que...; Juvia juntou a ponta dos dedos e sorriu sem jeito. –É que Juvia-san é tímida, Mira-sama. Juvia sente seu coração querendo sair pela boca e seu corpo todo ferver quando Gray-sama fala com ela.

-Isso é bom, é sinal que você realmente sente algo por ele, mas você tem que aprender a controlar isso que sente e encarar Gray-sama de frente. Como é que ele vai perceber os olhos lindos que você tem se você não olhar nos olhos dele, hã?

-Você tem razão, Mira-sama, mas como Juvia pode fazer para que Gray-sama a veja do jeito que ela quer que ele a veja? Juvia nunca foi muito boa nisso; completou a mulher-chuva.

-Está disposta, digamos, há algumas mudanças meio que... _radicais?_

-Juvia-san está disposta a todo e qualquer _sacrifício_ por Gray-sama! Juvia-san daria a sua vida por Gray-sama; a mulher-chuva completou solenemente e com a mão no coração.

_-Ok,_ não vai ser preciso tanto; Mirajane sorriu divertida com a expressão de: "_eu vou pra frente de batalha"; _no rosto da colega. –Amanhã haverá um show lá na taverna, eu vou cantar, como faço de tempos em tempos. Você é nova aqui e provavelmente não saiba direito como são os nossos costumes e forma de diversão,mas... Garanto, amanhã todos os magos da Fairy Tail vão estar na taverna, inclusive Gray-sama. Esse será o momento perfeito para que a nova Juvia se apresente; completou a garçonete.

-Nova Juvia? –a mulher-chuva piscou repetidamente.

-Sim, amanhã a noite uma nova Juvia irá se encontrar com o Gray de sempre, mas...

-Mas?

-Temos muito trabalho a fazer e é melhor começarmos logo se quisermos terminar até amanhã...

Juvia piscou confusa enquanto via a garçonete se levantar e começar a revirar a gaveta de uma cômoda ali perto. Mirajane levou um certo tempo revirando as demais gavetas da cômoda até que finalmente gritou num misto de êxtase e excitação.

_-Pronto, achei! _

Havia uma caixinha rosa, toda decorada com coraçõezinhos e borboletas coloridas em suas mãos. Ela voltou a se sentar sobre o tapete ao lado de Juvia e então bateu palmas excitada.

-Pronta para começar, Juvia-san?

* * *

_-Droga!_ Cadê a Mirajane? Hã? _Tá atrasada de novo!_ –Natsu bufou de braços cruzados enquanto se jogava sobre um dos bancos da taverna.

_-Aye!_ –Happy que estava no colo de Lucy e comendo um delicioso peixe fresco concordou.

_-Aye_ nada! –Lucy se voltou sisuda para Natsu que mandava uma dúzia de petiscos para dentro da boca de uma só vez. –Você é mesmo um insensível, Natsu! Por acaso não sabe que as mulheres precisam de tempo para se arrumar? Hã? Mira-sama além de linda é uma excelente cantora, por isso mesmo deve se preocupar com sua aparência, tanto quanto deve se preocupar com sua voz, afinal, ela é uma artista e esse tipo de coisa é muito importante para celebridades como ela e... Não concorda comigo, Gray?

Gray bebericava sua bebida, uma espécie de coquetel colorido e decorado. Lucy ainda aguardava pela sua resposta quando o mesmo se voltou sem qualquer pressa para a maga dos espíritos estrelares.

-Concordo com eles. Mirajane está demorando demais. Desse jeito metade das pessoas vão embora e o mestre Makarov vai acabar cancelando de vez os seus shows que já são esporádicos. A finalidade desses shows é arrecadar fundos para a guilda, mas se o público for embora, bem, mestre Makarov não terá outra pessoa para culpar que não a própria Mirajane.

Lucy estava de boca aberta.

-Viu só? –Natsu sorriu mostrando toda a sua arcada dentária. –Até o _homem-cueca_ concorda comigo!

_-Aye!_ –Happy voltou a concordar com o _dragon slayer._

-Do que foi que você me chamou, _Sakura? _–Gray se voltou num olhar gelado para Natsu que franziu o cenho, duas chamas incandescentes brilhando nas íris.

Lucy voltou a suspirar. Iria começar cedo demais, não?

Neste instante porem as atenções se voltaram para o palco. As luzes se acenderam e toda a guilda explodiu em aplausos e assobios. A cortina escarlate se abriu e lá estava Mirajane num vestido novo e provocante, as pernas cruzadas e um violão nas mãos. Linda.

_-Desculpem a demora, meus caros amigos;_ Mirajane segurou o microfone. –Garanto, meu atraso foi por uma causa nobre. Como aprendi com o sábio e querido mestre Makarov, ajudar um amigo está sempre em primeiro lugar, não é?

Todos voltaram a aplaudir e mestre Makarovquase explodiu tamanho orgulho em ter o seu nome mencionado pela garçonete-cantora, claramente uma de suas preferidas na guilda.

-Agora, espero que todos se divirtam! –Mirajane piscou sugestivamente e magos na primeira fila tiveram hemorragia nasal.

_-Droga!_ –Lucy começou a resmungar consigo mesma. –Eu devia ter procurando a Erza, ela sim é uma boa companhia, não esses dois malucos que querem se matar o tempo todo. E eu que pensei que você fosse mais ajuizado do que o Natsu, Gray... _Gray?_

Gray havia repentinamente sumido e só agora Lucy se dera falta. Natsu? Natsu continuava a comer e havia arranjado um bom parceiro pra isso, Happy.

_-Droga,_ eu devia mesmo ter vindo com a Erza...

* * *

Gray se aproximou daquele que era o canto mais distante do palco e então se sentou. Havia um grande e confortável sofá de couro vermelho ali, onde vez ou outra algum beberrão passava a noite depois de beber mais do que suas pernas podiam aguentar. Se recostou contra o encosto macio do sofá e desabotoou os primeiros botões da camisa. Roupas demais realmente o sufocavam. Ficar junto de Natsu por mais que cinco minutos? Também. Aquela _flor_, rosa, barulhenta e que lançava fogo era a criatura mais espaçosa que conhecera na vida. Lucy costumava ser uma boa companhia quando não ficava bajulando Mirajane, o que seria um pouco difícil aquela noite. Realmente era melhor estar sozinho, assim poderia apreciar melhor o show da colega. Mirajane realmente tinha uma voz maravilhosa.

A música, mesmo em meio a toda aquela balbúrdia, o estava relaxando. Mesmo naquela distância, Gray via que Kana tomava o seu terceiro barril de cerveja, um aperitivo para aquela noite. Macao parecia flertar com ela sem que a mesma lhe desse a devida atenção. Loki jazia com uma garota diferente sentada em cada uma das pernas. Elas eram peitudas e burras, o seu _tipo_ preferido, aquele que ele facilmente poderia lograr. Era a Fairy Tail de sempre, exceto, por um pequeno detalhe, um certo alguém. Diferente. Talvez sequer a conhecesse, mas... Ela caminhava diretamente até si.

_Que mulher era aquela?_

Gray desabotoou mais um botão da camisa.

* * *

_Ok! _Juvia-san fez tudo o que Mirajane-sama lhe disse para fazer. Escovou muito bem os cabelos, pintou as unhas e se maquiou. Juvia aprende rápido. Está até mesmo usando essas roupas estranhas e que Juvia acha estar usando apenas a metade. Mira-sama além de linda e talentosa é também generosa! Me emprestar um vestido seu? Bom, mas a segunda parte do plano, essa sim, Juvia acha que é a mais difícil. Falar com Gray-sama? Falar com Gray-sama e ao mesmo tempo não lhe dar a devida atenção? Juvia não sabe se será capaz de ignorar Gray-sama, muito menos se ele a olhar diretamente nos olhos e lhe pedir para que se case com ele... _Gray-sama é tão gentil!_ É o homem perfeito para Juvia! Juvia já sente o seu coração palpitar dentro do peito mesmo que ele esteja longe e... _Ah, não!_ _Gray-sama é tão intenso..._ Gray-sama é o tipo de amante selvagem? _Quer até mesmo pular as preliminares?_ Juvia não se importa, ela sabe que Gray-sama será gentil e a fará subir até as estrelas, mas... Gray-sama? _Onegai!_ _Poderia parar de tirar as suas roupas?_ Estamos em público, Juvia-san é tímida e vai precisar de um certo tempo para se acostumar com o seu amor, com o seu jeito intenso de amar...

* * *

_**-Ju... Juvia? **_

Gray murmurou consigo mesmo, aquela não podia ser a mesma Juvia que conhecia. Aquela mulher estranha e que aparecia nas horas e nos lugares mais improváveis? Aquela mulher que se vestia daquele jeito estranho e que usava um corte de cabelo mais estranho ainda? Não. Definitivamente não. Não podia ser a mesma mulher que caminhava até si. Aquela que via agora era uma outra mulher... Ela tinha cabelos azuis e sedosos, repicados e curtos, modernos. Olhos maquiados e boca rosada. _Ah, e ela tinha curvas tão belas e perfeitas quanto as de Mirajane! Soberbas! _O vestido curto e apertado que usava, deixava isso claramente em evidência. Se os babacas da primeira fila não estivessem de boca aberta e babando aos pés de Mirajane, preocupados em ver mais de perto a marca da Fairy em sua coxa, bem, na certa, eles iriam correr atrás dessa nova Juvia. Havia sido uma mudança e tanto.

-Juvia-san pode se sentar ao seu lado? –a mulher-chuva lhe pediu assim que chegou até o mago do gelo.

-É claro; Gray assentiu.

* * *

_Ahhh!_ Juvia-san está tão feliz, tão feliz que poderia morrer agora! Gray-sama é mesmo um cavalheiro... _Ele permitiu que Juvia lhe fizesse companhia! _Isso é _tudo_ o que Juvia mais queria e, acho que Juvia jamais esteve tão perto de Gray-sama quanto agora. Juvia pode sentir o cheiro dele, ele cheira tão bem e... _Ahhh!_ Juvia descobriu uma coisa importante, Gray-sama pode ser um mago do gelo, mas Gray-sama é quente... _Céus!_ O coração de Juvia está batendo desesperado dentro do peito e Juvia sente que seu rosto queima. Gray-sama? _Você pode ouvir o coração de Juvia?_ Ele está realmente perto, muito perto. Será mesmo que Gray-sama vai..._ Colocar o braço sobre os ombros de Juvia?_ Talvez Juvia não suporte tamanha emoção...

* * *

Gray ainda continuava com ambos os braços sobre o encosto do sofá, numa posição preguiçosamente despreocupada. A mulher ao seu lado sentou-se na ponta do assento como se estivesse incomodada com sua presença. Talvez estivesse sendo espaçoso demais. Isso o fez se lembrar do quanto odiava essa atitude em Natsu. Gray retirou o braço do encosto e se acomodou devidamente em seu lugar. Ainda lhe custava acreditar que aquela era a mesma Juvia, a antiga integrante da Phantom Lord.

-Você está diferente; murmurou por fim e a mulher se voltou para si.

* * *

_Ahhh!_ Ele reparou? Gray-sama reparou na mudança de Juvia? _Arigato,_ Mira-sama! Isso faz com que Juvia-san até se esqueça que Gray-sama repensou a idéia de abraçá-la... _Juvia sente muito!_ Será que Juvia usou perfume demais? Ele realmente estava tão perto, mas talvez... _Talvez, Gray-sama seja tímido, não é?_ Com essa nova descoberta o coração de Juvia se enche de esperança!

* * *

-Bem, Juvia pensou que uma mudança de visual seria bem vinda agora que Juvia-san faz parte dessa guilda; respondeu-lhe a mulher e Gray teve certeza. Era a mesma Juvia. Seu jeito formal e estranho de falar ainda era o mesmo.

-A propósito; disse-lhe Gray. –Bem vinda a nossa guilda! Acho que havia me esquecido de felicitá-la por isso.

* * *

_Bem vinda?_ Juvia nunca foi bem vinda em lugar algum... _Gray-sama é mesmo o homem dos sonhos de qualquer mulher!_ Por isso, Juvia-san _jamais_ deixará que Lucy vença essa batalha! Gray-sama é o homem de Juvia, o homem de sua vida, e ninguém jamais conseguirá tirá-lo de si.

* * *

-Faz tempo que Mirajane não canta, mas é sempre bom ouvi-la cantar; disse-lhe Gray. Aquela mulher estava sendo uma companhia silenciosa demais. Era melhor puxar assunto ou acabaria sentido falta da balbúrdia dos amigos, até mesmo de Natsu.

-Mira-sama é uma excelente cantora, assim como uma excelente amiga; Juvia sorriu, os olhos presos no palco e no belo rosto da garçonete-cantora.

-Vejo que já está fazendo novas amizades aqui na Fairy Tail; Gray se voltou para a mulher-chuva. –Isso é bom. Eu sei como é ruim chegar há um lugar estranho e não ter amigos ou com quem se contar. Aqui na Fairy Tail todos são amigos de todos, mas no começo, tudo que é diferente assusta, não?

-Sim, assusta. As vezes Juvia-san ainda se sente uma estranha, sente que está invadindo algo que não deveria ou então merecesse.

-Não se sinta assim; disse-lhe Gray. –Agora você também é uma de nós. É uma Fairy!

* * *

_Ahhh!_ Gray-sama aceita Juvia? _Aceita Juvia como ela é?_ Antes disso apenas a Phantom Lord aceitou Juvia... _A mulher-chuva?_ Ninguém quer estar junto da mulher-chuva! Ninguém gosta de chuva. _Gray-sama gosta de chuva? _Isso quer dizer que Gray-sama também gosta de Juvia! Juvia está tão feliz... _Será que chegou o momento de Juvia ouvi-lo lhe declarar amor eterno?_ Juvia sente isso, sente que Gray-sama tem algo pra lhe dizer e que isso é deveras importante.

* * *

-Você cortou o seu cabelo?

-Como? –indagou-lhe Juvia.

-O seu cabelo, você cortou o seu cabelo? –indagou-lhe Gray e uma luz se fez no rosto da mulher-chuva.

-Ah, isso? –Juvia levou as mãos aos cabelos curtos e repicados. –Mira-sama os cortou para Juvia. Por que, não gostou?

-Ao contrário, ficou ótimo; disse-lhe Gray, mas se arrependeu do comentário.

A mulher ao seu lado mudou de cor numa rapidez que seus olhos quase não puderam captar. Do branco pro rosa, do rosa pro vermelho, do vermelho pro rubro e do rubro pro púrpura. Ela estava tendo uma síncope ou o que?

-Juvia? –Gray indagou preocupado e então a segurou pelos ombros. Se não o tivesse feito ela tombaria para frente e quebraria os dentes no piso de madeira da taverna.

* * *

_Ahhh, Gray-sama!_ Juvia estava certa... _Gray-sama realmente queria lhe declarar coisas bonitas!_ Gray-sama gostou de seu cabelo novo, mas se Gray-sama lhe dissesse que não, Juvia seria capaz de fazê-lo crescer da noite para o dia. Essa é a força do amor! _Oh,_ e Gray-sama? Gray-sama a envolveu em seus braços? Gray-sama está mesmo disposto a conquistar o coração de Juvia, não é mesmo? _Será que ainda não percebeu que o coração de Juvia só bate por você?_

* * *

-Juvia? Juvia? Está tudo bem com você? Juvia? –Gray insistiu até que a mulher abrisse os olhos e lhe fitasse. Seus olhos eram azuis, azuis como um mar límpido e calmo e eram mais bonitos quando vistos de perto.

-Sim, Juvia só está emocionada, eu acho; ela lhe respondeu e Gray piscou confuso.

-Emocionada?

-Sim.

-Acho que deve ter sido queda de pressão ou algo do tipo, isso sim. Esse tempo muda constantemente, uma hora está quente e na outra está frio e eu acho que...

* * *

_Frio?_ Gray-sama está com frio? _Juvia pode esquentá-lo!_ O amor eterno de Juvia pode livrá-lo do frio, aquecer e acalentar o seu coração... Talvez seja a hora de Juvia por em prática os conselhos de Mira-sama, não é?

"_Ponha fogo no nosso homem-de-gelo! Derreta a barreira gelada que Gray-sama armou em volta de si mesmo. Sabe, às vezes nós mulheres temos de ser verdadeiras tigresas para conseguirmos pegar nossa presa. Os homens tendem a fugir como gazelas assustadas. Agarre o Gray antes que ele fuja!"_

Mira-sama estava meio estranha depois de beber aquela garrafa de saquê inteira, mas Juvia-san sabe que Mira-sama é uma mulher sensata e que deve seguir à risca os conselhos dela...

* * *

_-Eu posso te esquentar, Gray-sama..._

-Como é que é?

Gray piscou confuso diante daquele tom contido e ao mesmo tempo sugestivo. Aquela era mesmo a Juvia que conhecia?

A mulher-chuva ainda que estivesse com o rosto todo rosado, não se conteve. Literalmente partiu para o ataque! Juvia se afastou, se levantou, e então empurrou Gray contra o encosto do sofá. Gray realmente não estava entendendo e quando ela simplesmente se aninhou em seu colo feito uma gata manhosa, pode sentir que seu rosto também queimava. Que raios de mulher maluca era aquela?

_-Gray-sama... Juvia esperou tanto tempo por isso! _

-Esperou? Esperou... _O que?_

-Por isso.

Juvia tocou-lhe o rosto com suavidade e então colou os lábios nos dele. Gray arregalou os olhos surpreso. Aquela mulher definitivamente era maluca, mas... _Estava gostando daquela loucura..._

Seus lábios eram doces, úmidos, deliciosamente ternos. _Os lábios da mulher-chuva!_ Assim como dois e dois são quatro, Gray sabia que beijar uma mulher que só podia estar bêbada para estar fazendo aquilo e que mal conhecia era errado. _Mas e não é que o errado tem mesmo um gostinho de quero mais? _

Diferente de Loki, Gray não tinha o costume de sair por aí bancando o conquistador barato e arrasando corações, por isso mesmo sentia-se culpado pelo que estava fazendo. Juvia era uma mulher descente, não devia aproveitar de seu "aparente" estado de embriaguez ou quem sabe até mesmo alucinógeno. Essa era a única explicação que se passava em sua cabeça naquele momento. Normalmente ela não era assim, mas tinha de confessar que estava gostando dessa nova Juvia. Ela era... _quente._ Não era a melancólica mulher-chuva que conhecia.

* * *

_Oh, céus!_ Juvia-san está tão envergonhada... Juvia sempre sonhou que Gray-sama a pegaria em seus braços e lhe daria o seu beijo de amor eterno, mas por fim Juvia tivera de tomar a iniciativa. _Gray-sama..._ Acho que ele realmente é tímido! _Kawaii!_ _Gray-sama é tão kawaii!_ _Ok,_ Gray-sama é kawaii, mas também é um _hentai!_ Juvia-san está envergonhada demais para lhe dizer que ainda não deve por as mãos em partes de seu corpo que ficam abaixo da cintura, mas Gray-sama já o fez. Gray-sama tem as duas mãos, fortes e grandes sobre as pernas de Juvia. Juvia está sentindo certas sensações impróprias e indevidas para um primeiro encontro... _Juvia-san é uma mulher descente!_ Juvia soube esperar por Gray-sama e Gray-sama terá que aprender a esperar por Juvia. _Ah, nosso casamento! _Quando enfim nos casarmos, o que eu creio, será logo, nós poderemos ter aqueles trinta bebês que Juvia prometeu, mas até lá, _onegai,_ controle-se Gray-sama!

* * *

Mulher-chuva? Talvez um termo melhor fosse: _mulher-vulcão!_ Gray jamais havia beijado uma mulher com tamanho... _fogo._ Ela era passiva, lhe deixava livre para brincar, e ao mesmo tempo dominava. Aquela mulher era capaz de derreter tudo, ela literalmente fervia. Se não fosse o pequeno detalhe, o de serem praticamente completos estranhos e ao mesmo tempo companheiros de guilda, Gray bem sabia como aquilo iria terminar. No seu quarto, na sua cama. Podia não ser um pervertido sem escrúpulos como Loki, que levava uma mulher diferente por noite pra casa, mas também não era santo. Já havia dormido com uma estranha, mas uma estranha que ao mesmo tempo lhe era conhecida e companheira de guilda? Não, isso não era coisa para si. Simplesmente não conseguiria dormir com aquele peso na consciência mais tarde.

-Gray-sama... _Ahhh!_ Juvia-san está tão feliz em saber que seus sentimentos são correspondidos; a mulher-chuva murmurou contra os lábios do mago do gelo.

_-Espera!_ Espera, espera; Gray claramente estava tendo dificuldade em pensar, mas aquilo lhe fez despertar. Afastou os lábios famintos da mulher de si. Ela o fitou corada e feliz, mas... _Feliz?_ Feliz pelo que? –O que foi que disse?

Ela lhe sorriu, um sorriso cristalino, e Gray sentiu-se ainda pior.

-Juvia-san aceita o seu pedido! –a mulher-chuva se agarrou ao pescoço do mago do gelo que a afastou de si mais uma vez sem entender.

-Aceitou o meu pedido?

-Sim, Juvia-san aceita ser sua esposa!

-Es... _Es_-_esposa? _

-Sim, Juvia-san aceita ser a_ Sra. Fullbuster!_

* * *

_Ahhh!_ Juvia-san está tão... _TÃOOO feliz!_ Juvia acha que seu coração irá definitivamente sair pela boca. _Sra. Fullbuster?_ Juvia acha que isso soa tão bem! Esse é o dia mais feliz da vida de Juvia, mas... Gray-sama? Gray-sama está... estranho? Juvia-san é toda sorrisos, mas Gray-sama está sério e... _Não!_ Gray-sama deve estar tão emocionado quanto Juvia, mas Gray-sama é realmente um homem-de-gelo... Juvia se esquece disso às vezes, de que Gray-sama além de lindo é um homem de poucas palavras. Tímido. _Kawaii!_

* * *

-Juvia; começou Gray, mas a mulher voltou a lhe interromper.

-Gray-sama? Juvia promete ser a esposa perfeita para você! Juvia sabe cozinhar, lavar, passar e; nesse ponto a mulher corou até a raiz dos cabelos e pôs ambas as mãos na boca a fim de conter um risinho. –Juvia-san lhe dará aqueles trinta bebês que prometeu! Juvia promete que irá se _esforçar _para isso, Gray-sama...

Gray já não sabia o que mais pensar ou dizer. Aquela mulher só podia ser maluca. Primeiro, chega daquele jeito soturno, depois lhe agarra feito uma maluca e aí acha que recebeu um pedido de casamento? Que tipo de pessoa faria um pedido de casamento a uma estranha que simplesmente teve vontade de te agarrar? Tudo bem que até havia gostado, mas casar? De onde raios aquela mulher maluca havia tirado isso?

-Sabe, Juvia-san tem de agradecer a Mirajane-sama; continuou a mulher, ainda no colo do mago do gelo. –Mira-sama aconselhou muito bem Juvia e Juvia...

Agora entendia... _Mirajane?_ Gray bem sabia da mania de bancar o cupido que Mirajane tinha, mas dessa vez havia passado um pouco dos limites, não? Um pouco? _Muito!_ Mirajane havia convencido aquela mulher maluca de que queria se casar com ela? Sequer havia pensado em se casar um dia, quanto menos tão cedo e com alguém que mal conhecia. _Ainda que ela fervesse feito lava e tivesse o melhor beijo do mundo..._

-Juvia; Gray a chamou e a mulher-chuva parou de divagar sozinha.

-Sim, Gray-sama; Juvia lhe sorriu radiante.

-Isso é um tremendo engano; disse-lhe Gray e a mulher piscou confusa.

-Como disse?

_-Eu não quero me casar com você!_ – Gray despejou de uma só vez, afinal, adiar aquilo só iria piorar as coisas. –Eu não sei o que Mirajane lhe disse, mas eu não quero me casar com você; completou o mago do gelo.

* * *

_Eu não quero me casar com você?_ Juvia não consegue entender... Primeiro Gray-sama lhe faz o pedido e agora... _isso? _Gray-sama só pode estar brincando com Juvia, não é? Juvia nunca foi muito boa com brincadeiras, por isso ela não ri, mas... Gray-sama não parece estar brincando. Gray-sama? Você está mesmo rejeitando Juvia? Como todos os outros fizeram? Juvia não quer acreditar, mas se for verdade, o coração de Juvia será destroçado. De novo.

* * *

-Juvia, entenda; ponderou Gray diante do olhar aturdido da mulher. –Um beijo não é motivo para se celebrar um casamento. Foi bom, mas...

Os olhos da mulher-chuva, até então límpidos e belos se tornaram revoltos e cinzentos como o prelúdio de uma tempestade. Gray soube que o pior ainda estava por vir.

* * *

Ah, não... _De novo, não! _Juvia se enganou mais uma vez? Juvia sentirá seu coração dolorosamente se partindo mais uma vez? Talvez Juvia não mereça amar, talvez Juvia deva desistir do amor... _Isso!_ Juvia deve desistir dos homens, pois eles são todos iguais! Gray-sama é igual a todos os outros e Juvia já sabe o que fazer ainda que lhe doa.

* * *

Gray sentia vontade de dizer-lhe algo, algo que de certa forma a confortasse, mas o que poderia lhe dizer? O mal entendido graças aos _"maravilhosos conselhos de Mirajane"_ havia gerado aquela situação, mas somente a si poderia remediá-la agora.

-Juvia, eu...

_Plaft! Splash!_

Aquele definitivamente foi um som estranho. Juvia se levantou e então o esbofeteou. Gray acabou com o rosto encharcado. A mão da mulher-chuva havia se transformado em água no momento do impacto, mas diferente do que se possa imaginar, doeu muito mais do que um tapa de verdade por uma mão de verdade. Ela se afastou, deu alguns passos para trás de cabeça baixa e só então voltou a fitar o mago do gelo. Seus olhos azuis e límpidos jaziam escuros feito breu e lágrimas amargas rolavam por sua face. Gray não soube por que, mas sentiu vontade de parar aquelas lágrimas.

-Gray-sama? Juvia havia lhe entregado o seu coração sem saber que Gray-sama era igual a todos os outros... Juvia-san pensava que Gray-sama fosse um príncipe, um _lord, _gentil e admirável, mas Gray-sama não passa de um porco como todos os homens!

A mulher lhe deu as costas e então saiu correndo. Gray agradeceu pela Fairy em massa estar ocupada com o show de Mirajane naquele momento para não perceberem o ocorrido. E Mirajane? Iria ter uma longa conversa com ela...

* * *

-E então, _Mira-chan?_ Que tal sairmos agora, hã? Eu conheço um...

Mirajane suspirou. De novo não... _O topetudo?_ Desse jeito iria acabar aceitando a ajuda de Elfeman. Nesse instante porem sentiu seu braço ser puxado por uma mão grande e fria. Voltou-se para trás e tão logo compreendeu. Não podia ser outra pessoa.

-Ei? Eu cheguei primeiro! Entra na fila _Ice Boy;_ gritou o topetudo, mas Gray sequer o fitou, se voltou diretamente para Mirajane.

-Precisamos conversar. A sós; completou Gray e o topetudo voltou a reclamar.

-Gray? _Se liga, garoto!_ Eu e Mira-chan estávamos ocupados aqui, será que não percebeu? Hã?

Gray finalmente se voltou para o topetudo, porem sem soltar o braço da garçonete. O homem se encolheu sobre o seu olhar gelado e depois piscou confuso. Gray lhe sorriu. Um sorriso de escárnio.

_-Se liga?_ Quem tem de se ligar aqui é você, _velhote!_ É um homem casado, velho, e ainda por cima,_ feio. _Mirajane _jamais_ irá sair com você! Será que ainda não se deu conta disso? Hã? Vai precisar levar uma surra do Elfeman ou pior, da própria Mirajane para só então entender isso? Acaso se esquece de quem de fato é Mirajane? Da maga classe S, especialista em transformação e conhecida como _Demônio,_ ainda que tenha essa gentil aparência? Acredite, ela é muito mais do que a garota bonita que sai na capa da _Sorcerer_.

-Gray; Mirajane tocou-lhe o ombro pedindo para que se acalmasse. Estranho, mas ele parecia ter marca de dedos na face.

O topetudo engoliu em seco e literalmente botou o rabo entre as pernas. O olhar gelado de Gray o havia posto pra correr dali. Gray podia jurar que o mesmo havia se borrado todo. Havia uma marca bem suspeita entre suas pernas.

_-Arigato,_ Gray-sama, mas não precisava ter...

-Mirajane; Gray interrompeu a garçonete. –Precisamos conversar. Que história é essa de dizer para a Juvia que eu queria me casar com ela?

-Como?

* * *

A chuva caía ruidosamente sobre Magnólia.

_Juvia-san está triste. Juvia-san está desolada e o céu chora junto de Juvia. A chuva sempre foi e sempre será a única companheira de Juvia, não é? Ninguém gosta de chuva. Ninguém gosta de Juvia. Juvia trás a chuva e a chuva afasta as pessoas. Ninguém gosta de chuva. É frio quando chove, é triste. Juvia é triste. Juvia devia ter trazido o guarda-chuva... Sempre chove quando Juvia sai de casa, mas Juvia se esqueceu disso. Juvia é a mulher-chuva..._

Juvia caminhou a esmo pelas ruas escuras e frias de Magnólia. Por quanto tempo? Isso nem mesmo a própria Juvia saberia dizer. Seu corpo todo tremia. De frio. De dor. De solidão.

_-Juvia?_

A mulher-chuva se voltou para trás.

Gray ainda se lembrava das poucas palavras que havia trocado com Mirajane:

"_Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, mas ela... Ela realmente gosta de você, Gray! Me custa acreditar como você nunca percebeu isso, mas... Gray? Céus! É tudo culpa minha! Ela me entendeu mal. De novo. Eu nunca toquei na palavra casamento e muito menos em... Eu... Espere! Eu vou atrás dela e..."_

"_Não, eu vou atrás dela."_

Sim, aquilo tudo havia sido um engano, um grande engano, mas Gray sabia que havia feito a escolha certa vindo atrás de Juvia. Seus olhos azuis e tempestuosos eram os mais tristes que alguma vez já vira. Sentia-se realmente muito mal por ser a causa disso, ainda que involuntariamente. E... _Gostar?_ Ela gostava de si? Só agora, depois daquela conversa com Mirajane, conseguia perceber isso. Os almoços surpresa personalizados, os melhores _bentôs_ que um dia pudera experimentar, os seus desejos prontamente atendidos como, travesseiros extras para golpear Natsu, tudo aquilo vinha sendo feito por um alguém invisível. Não, por ela. E realmente nunca havia percebido? Havia sim, mas havia aprendido a se manter distante das pessoas. Proximidade demais, afeição, amor? Do que adiantava cultivar tudo aquilo? Um dia simplesmente aqueles que lhes eram queridos poderiam sucumbir sob as patas de um demônio. Como seus pais. Como Ur. Mas então aparecera Natsu, Erza, Lucy... E até mesmo Happy. Eles haviam mudado a sua forma de pensar e com isso havia se permitido cultivar novos amigos, criar novos laços, então por que afastar Juvia? Ela era diferente, seus sentimentos pro si eram diferentes, mas... _Por que não?_

"_Gray? Juvia, ela realmente gosta de você. Não se esqueça disso, ok?"_

Mirajane estava certa, e no fim sentia-se feliz com isso.

-Gray-sama? –indagou-lhe Juvia, como se a chuva pesada a impedisse de ver com clareza. Seria mesmo ele? Ou apenas uma ilusão criada por seu âmago ferido? Do fundo de seu coração queria que fosse verdade.

Gray se aproximou e Juvia pode ver com clareza seu belo rosto e cabelos molhados. _Encharcados!_ Ele estava todo encharcado._ Ah, e ele tinha as marcas de seus dedos no rosto... _Juvia sentiu-se culpada. Não havia medido a força daquele tapa. A chuva momentaneamente deu uma trégua, atenuou-se.

-Juvia; começou Gray. _–Gomen..._

_Gomen? _Juvia estava confusa. Ela o havia esbofeteado e deixado marca e ele se desculpava? Um homem acostumado a ludibriar mulheres não faria aquilo, faria? Ele... Por acaso ele teria se arrependido?

-Me perdoe, isso não passou de um engano, mas eu nunca quis te magoar; completou o mago do gelo e as esperanças de Juvia foram literalmente pelo ralo.

-Juvia sabe; disse-lhe a mulher-chuva.

Ainda que lhe doesse a rejeição, Juvia sabia que Gray não era como Loki. Gray era sincero. Na verdade devia agradecê-lo por isso, afinal, ele preferira lhe dizer a verdade e isso a iria poupar de um sofrimento futuro. Somente alguém descente faria isso. Gray era descente, por isso se apaixonara por ele. Agora, com mais calma, podia admitir isso a si mesma.

-Juvia sabe disso; Juvia confirmou em voz alta.

Um pesado silêncio caiu sobre a chuvosa Magnólia. Somente o tilintar da chuva chegava aos seus ouvidos. Gray fitou por um bom tempo a mulher a sua frente. Seus cabelos bem escovados colados sobre o rosto pálido, os olhos bem maquiados se dissolvendo sob a chuva e deixando um sinistro rastro negro em suas bochechas. Lágrimas negras, lágrimas amargas. Doloridas. Gray definitivamente não as queria maculando o rosto dela.

Juvia sentiu o se aproximar e seu coração falhou uma batida. Ele não lhe disse nada, mas tocou-lhe o rosto com as mãos geladas, com as pontas dos dedos. Juvia arrepiou-se com aquele toque e corou, coisa que certamente não deveria ter feito. Com o polegar Gray apagou o rastro negro de suas bochechas, sem pressa. Juvia sentia seu rosto queimar sob o toque frio do mago do gelo. Gray a sentia mais uma vez ferver.

-Gray-sama...?

As palavras, sejam elas quais fossem, morreram de encontro aos lábios do mago do gelo. Gray a beijou, um beijo suave e terno e então se afastou. Juvia piscou confusa.

-Gray-sama? Por que... Por que me beijou? –Juvia realmente não conseguia entender aquilo, ainda que tivesse gostado, ainda que seu coração estivesse saltando tamanha excitação.

-Por quê? –Gray sorriu de canto. –Por que eu tenho de admitir, eu gostei desse ledo engano...

Levou um certo tempo para que Juvia percebesse o real significado daquelas palavras. Quando enfim percebeu, um sorriso radiante transformou seu rosto melancólico. A chuva enfim cessou. Os olhos da mulher-chuva mais uma vez eram límpidos. Azuis e límpidos.

-Gray-sama? _Juvia-san está tão feliz!_ –a mulher-chuva pulou no pescoço do mago do gelo produzindo um sonoro _splash._ –Isso quer dizer que Gray-sama quer, que Gray-sama irá...

Gray suspirou afastando-a de si. Com aquela mulher_, tudo,_ tinha de ser explicado o mais claramente possível. E rápido. Aquele olhar de: "_Eu aceito o seu pedido e vamos ter trinta bebês";_ já estava mais uma vez tomando conta dela.

-Um passo de cada vez Juvia, _ok?_ –Gray sorriu sem jeito, um sorriso literalmente amarelo. Natsu o chamaria de covarde. Tinha certeza disso.

A parte de _tentarem _ter trinta filhos podia ser boa, mas realmente os tê-los... _Não._ Não agora.

-Ok; Juvia sorriu feliz. –_Juvia aceita ser sua namorada! _

_Namorada?_ Quando foi que havia dito aquilo, afinal? Ela realmente era rápida.

_-Por enquanto;_ completou a mulher-chuva.

Água e gelo? Talvez não fossem realmente feitos um para o outro, aquele tipo romântico perfeito a correrem na mesma direção, mas um dia seus caminhos poderiam cruzar. Unir-se. Tornar-se um só. Juvia torcia por isso. Não iria deixar que sua _gazela_ fugisse – sua presa. Um nó bem forte, dissera-lhe Mirajane.

"_Gray-sama? Juvia ainda quer ter aqueles trinta bebês com você... Juvia não vai deixá-lo escapar! Juvia-san finalmente sabe onde apertar o nó..."_

* * *

**N/a:** Ai gente? Eu adoro esses dois, morro de rir com eles! No último capítulo que assisti a Juvia veio com essa de trinta bebês... Morri de rir! A mulher é realmente maluca! Pois bem, cá está minha primeira fanfic de Fairy Tail, espero que tenham gostado. Era pra ser uma one, mas como sempre eu me empolguei e escrevi demais. De coração, espero que tenham curtido! ^^

Ah, e não se esqueçam de me mandar **reviews**, sim? É importante, crucial, na verdade, afinal, primeira fanfic Fairy Tail! Preciso saber a opinião de vocês!

Bjus e tudo de bom!

Ja ne!


End file.
